You Can't Pick Your Family
by GlockenBlume
Summary: Kate is just barely surviving with her younger brother Jared when the unexpected happens. Dean Winchester shows up claiming to be Jared's father. He's unyielding in his attempts to look after them, and Kate's walls are crumbling. His Dean the help Kate's looking for? [Rate T for some Language]
1. Chapter 1

__So this Chapter 1. I know I have another Supernatural story going but this one was in my head too. :) Sorry for grammar mistakes and all that. Comment if you like!

-GlockenBlume

* * *

_Chapter 1: Deadbeat Dad_

"Kate?"

The word was small and whispered but it was the only noise that needed to be made. Within seconds I was rising from the motel bed and crossing over to the one placed right next to mine. I clicked on the lamplight as I sat down, and peered down at my eight-year-old brother Jared.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked him softly my right hand already brushing his soft curls from his face. "You sick or something?"

"I had another nightmare." My brother mumbled lifted his thin body so he could dig his head in my stomach. "He took you Kate!"

I smiled reassuringly feeling instant relief. A nightmare was something I could take care of no problem. "He's not going to get me Jared. He's not going to get and he's not going to get you. I take care of us right? _Right?_"

"Right." Jared agreed in a muffled voice. I wrapped my arms tight around him since I could still he was shaking and I started humming his favorite lullaby. At moments like this I felt way older than my eighteen years, and it scared me a bit. I was all that Jared had left though and he was all I had in the world. I would take care of him even if that meant facing all the threats this messed up world spat at us.

"Go back to sleep, Jared." I whispered gently laying him back down on his pillow, "I'll stay right here. I promise."

"Okay Kate." Jared agreed rather sullenly and in mere minutes he was slipping back into the world of dreams…or in my brother's case _nightmares_.

Once I was sure Jared was really asleep I moved across the room to the little table we had. As quietly as I could I started up our laptop and rattled through my many emails hoping to hear word back from our friends. Like the last three days I've done this, all emails were completely void of replies. Jared and I were completely on our own. Expect we weren't.

I just _knew _that Karen was watching over us. She was good for that. I just knew she was watching over Jared and I. She was the best foster mom I ever got, and she really accepted me into the family. She taught me everything I needed to know about a hunter's world and she made promise to look out for Jared. That was a little over a year ago, and Jared and I have been struggling ever sense. I've picked up Karen's little hobby, but I only ever hunted the supernatural when they messed with Jared and I. I'll do anything in the world to protect my brother.

Beyond that, I just had this nagging feeling we were being followed. Call it paranoia but I swear I've seen the same black Impala five times in the last two days. Where they just going our way or where they _really following us? _ The idea sent shivers up and down my spine. It didn't help that while I was doing the final checks on the salt lines, and locking the doors I could have sworn I saw the _same _black Impala pulling into this crappy motel's parking lot.

I looked over at Jared making sure he was still asleep before I slowly walked back over towards the window. Not even touching the curtain I leaned in close to try and peek through it but no dice. I wasn't going to move it though, no way.

I knew there would be no more sleeping for me tonight so I moved back towards my laptop and checked my emails again. _Zilch. _In a moment of uncommon anger I kicked my foot against the wall next to me snapping my eyes to Jared at the rather loud thud it made. I sighed in relief when Jared didn't even flinch. The boy needed all the hours of sleep he could rack up.

I woke Jared up at 5 a.m. feeling a deep sense of urgency to leave unnoticed. I had already packed up our backpacks and had his clothes: blue jeans, a blue striped t-shirt, and a dark navy hoodie laid out on my bed for him. While he changed and brushed his teeth, I grabbed my black leather jacket and pulled it on tugging my long wavy brown hair out of the collar to fall down my back.

I smiled at Jared's sleepy expression as he walked out of the bathroom now completely dressed. "Ready to hit the road bro?" I asked him with fake excitement, "Once we got on the road I'll find us some IHOP. Sound good?"

Jared's tried face broke into a wide smile, and grabbed his backpack from his bed. "Yay! Pancakes!" He squealed loudly probably waking up our neighbors next door. The thought had my stomach tightening and I grabbed his small hand in my own and shuffled us out the door and towards the beat up pickup truck I inherited from Karen.

I helped Jared up into the high seat and buckled him in before rushing around to the driver's side. I froze mid-way when I spotted the black Impala parked _right next to us_. For a second I debated popping the tires or other malicious ways of making sure it never drove again. In the end, I decided it would be best to get as much distant between us and this black Impala as I could.

I continued my stride towards the driver's side, and as I hauled myself up onto the seat I could have sworn I saw a curtain flash close. Grumbling under my breath I started up the truck cringing at how loud the engine is, and backed out quickly.

"Kate?"

Jared's voice was unsure and I cursed at myself. My mood had to be scaring the poor kid.

"Yeah honey?" I asked already knowing what he wanted.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I answered confidently, "Just hungry for some pancakes. How about you?"

"YES!" Jared yelled, "I'm going to get chocolate chip pancakes and bacon _and_…" I smiled as Jared rattled on and on as I pushed our truck as far away from this one- road town as I could.

We were seated near the back the IHOP as close to the _Exit _sign as I could get us. I smiled as Jared slurped loudly at this third glass of chocolate milk. I know I probably should have stopped the chocolate intake about two glasses ago, but what the hell right? Jared's life wasn't like other kids with fortified cereal and a white picketed fenced house. Heck, it was a good day when we reached the normal three meals a day lately. So _n_ow when I had enough money I wasn't going to deny him something as simple as chocolate milk.

"Kate?"

I looked down at Jared chuckling at the slight milk mustache he was sporting.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked him immediately doing a 360 for anything that might be worrying him. The room we were siting it was relatively empty expect one other family with two small kids, and two men on the other side of the room.

"I gotta pee!" Jared exclaimed loudly wiggling in his seat. I laughed at the little scene he was making and rose from the seat before extending my hands towards him.

"I bet you do." I agreed eyeing the three empty glasses of chocolate milk, "Alright lets go."

Jared grabbed my hand before hopping of the booth, and I guided him towards the bathroom. I was pushing open the girl's bathroom door when he pulled hard on my hand.

"I don't want to go in the _girl's _bathroom Kate! That's gross!" Jared cried it outrage. Inwardly, I counted to ten in my head before I spoke. We have this little argument every day now. Apparently at the last school he'd been to he'd learned how _uncool _it is to go in the girl's bathroom.

"You need to stay with me though." I said just like I always do, "and I can't go in the men's restroom." I started to pull on him again, but stopped when Jared still wouldn't budge. "_Jared._" I warned in a slightly angry voice.

The boy swallowed nervously before lifting his big, brown eyes up to my face. "I can't go in the girl's bathroom Kate! I can't!"

A chuckle sounding from behind us had Jared fleeing into my arms and me spinning around to glare at our intruder. It was one of the men from before, and if he was shocked by our reaction he didn't show it. Actually, all I saw was amusement on his face.

"Got a problem?" I snapped at the man happily brushing my irritation for my brother off on this man. He stalked towards us and Jared curled closer into my side. He was a very brave kid but he didn't do well with strangers.

"Just enjoying the show." He said shrugging calmly, "You know… I could take him to bathroom." I straightened my shoulders at the questioned. Yeah, the only way this man would be separating Jared from me is over my dead body. The stranger seemed to read my thoughts because he held his hands up. "Or not. It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah…" I spoke warily, "Okay." I took advantage that Jared was still plastered to my side, and I pushed us into the girl's bathroom. It took a couple minutes of talking but soon Jared had taken care of business, washed his hands, and we were heading back to our booth. I spotted the man sitting back at his booth with his friend. He nodded at m when we met eye contact.

Our food came then and I nibbled on my egg breakfast nervously while Jared basically vacuumed up his pancakes.

"Aren't you hungry Kate?" Jared asked worriedly when his plate was completely empty. I looked down at my still full plate and smiled at my brother.

"Not really kiddo. You want my bacon?" I asked pushing the plate closer to him. That was all the convincing he needed before gobbling that up too. I could tell he was heading towards a growth spurt and sometime soon he'd be taller than me.

Once he was completely done I took us to the front and paid. I noticed the men where right behind us the whole time, but I decided to believe it was because they finished too and nothing else. After that I got us back in the truck before pulling back onto the highway.

I didn't notice the black Impala parked on the other side of the building.

Three hours later I was stopping for gas, and honestly I was getting just as restless as Jared. I really had no game plan to speak off and it was starting to annoy me. I emailed every freaking friend of Karen's that I could think of. Since the day she died I've been trying _everyone _and _anyone _searching for one person to stay with! While Karen was alive we moved around a lot because of the hunt, and I didn't want to do that to Jared. I don't know what I was hoping for, but I just wanted to give Jared a normal white picket fence life. At driving all around the USA with his sister with no permanent address was _not that_.

"Stay close." I ordered Jared as I filled up the tank. Jared gave me an annoyed expression but stayed in my line of sight as he stretched his legs.

"A dog!" Jared exclaimed happily and I peeked at him. A red truck was parked next to us with a big bulldog hanging out the front window. The dog's owner must have been inside getting food or something. "Hi dog!"

"Don't touch Jared!" I called while turning to put the gas pump up. Jared loved dogs and soon as I got us a real home I planned on getting him a puppy. A little Golden Retriever just like he asked for at Christmas last year.

"HEY!" A voice growled causing all my defensives to rise. "What you doing near my truck you little punk?"

In seconds, I was by Jared's side as she struggled to explain himself.

"I was just looking at your dog. I wasn't causing harm honest mister!" He whispered flashing his best puppy dog eyes. They didn't do a thing about the angry, smelly man in front of us.

"If you put one single scratch on my truck…" The man plowed on while inspecting is pride and joy.

"He didn't touch your truck." I snapped pulling Jared close to me, "He didn't do anything so I suggest you quit threatening my brother."

That had the man turning to glare at me now. As smoothly as I could I transferred Jared from my side to my back so I could be between him and this idiot.

"You think your tough girl?" He asked leaning till he was in all up in my face. His breath reeked of Tabaco and other unidentifiable smells.

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes trained on this asshole. "Just get back in your car buddy." I told him a voice I reserved for a grumpy Jared, "No reason to start any trouble here."

The man's smirk grew even wider like he'd just won or something. "Scared sugar?" He asked me in what could only be his 'seductive' tone. It sounded like he was gargling cats to me. He looked around the lot. "You all alone here?"

I sighed and back away slowly from the tool. I really didn't want to cause a scene here and have some surveillance camera picking it up.

"Get in the truck Jared." I said softly as I kept backing us up. "Hurry now."

"Now wait a second…" The man reached for me and I reacted immediately. I smashed my knee up between his legs with all my might…once and then again.

"Don't touch me!" I growled with disgust.

The man roared up at her still clutching his privates. "Why you little b…"

"Watch your mouth!" A male voice roared from behind me. I spun around to be face to face with the man from IHOP. He was pissed.

I stumbled out of the way as he literally lunged forward, and I grabbed Jared's shoulders to keep him out of the way. The man was in the still injured idiot's face in seconds and I had to strain my ears to hear his deep, dangerous voice cut. "Go away. Now. Or else."

The fool listened and limped over to the driver's seat of his truck and in seconds he was squealing out of the lot. I felt bad for his dog. I hate to have him for an owner.

The man turned to face us and I noticed his friend moving up behind him. They both wore similar expressions of annoyance so I clutched Jared closer to me. I nearly screamed when I noticed the black Impala parked right in front of my truck.

"Who are you freaks?" I snapped trying not to sound scared, "Why have you been following us? What do you want?" I was sure I was probably hurting Jared with the grip I now had on his shoulders. These guys weren't getting my brother if that's what they wanted. I'd kill them.

The man who'd helped us earlier spoke up. "My name's Dean." He pointed to the taller man behind him, "That's my little brother Sam." He searched my eyes for a second before peering down at Jared. "I'm the boy's dad."

_What?_

"Like hell you are!" I erupted loudly.

"Kate you said we can't use that word." Jared irrupted oh so innocently.

_Ugh, kill me now._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who gave this a chance! Here is Part 2! Sorry for grammar mistakes!:D

Let me know what you think? Okay.

Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Time For a Chat

"You're right sweetie," I agreed with my brother, "That was wrong of me. We shouldn't swear."

Well actually, I swear like a sailor most of the time, but Jared doesn't need to know that. Jared leaned back into my stomach content to be correct for right now. I shifted my attention back to Dean and Sam. They had been watching our conversation closely and I spotted a small smirk on Dean's face.

"Start talking." I spat at the two of them, "Right now."

Neither one seemed particularly rushed at my little threat, nor did they start spilling the beans nervously. In fact I can bet that _nervous _is an adjective that has never been used to describe the two men in front of me.

"Not here." Dean finally decided to speak. "How about Sam and I treat you two to lunch?" Dean narrowed in on Jared in my arms. "I bet you're hungry again huh?

To Jared's everlasting credit, he didn't reply to Dean and _I _wanted to _smirk _at that but I held it in. Just because Dean wanted to be immature didn't mean I had to be.

"I think we'll pass." I snarled at them. All I wanted to do was get us back in the truck and race out of here. Away from these crazy goons who seemed intent on messing up Jared and my life.

If I was being completely honest, what Dean suggested could very well be true. Karen didn't have a clue who Jared's father was. She was kind of a slut before she got introduced to motherhood. Anyways, whoever knocked up Karen didn't stay around long enough to even let Karen break the big news.

I wasn't too keen on finding some asshole that had only looking for a one night stand with Jared's mom. Doesn't really show tons of _dad material _to me. So if this Dean guy really was Jared's dad he wasn't getting any brownies points from me. Oh and bribing us with _lunch_? We doesn't he just give us a flipping pony and get it over with?

"Well…I can't say it's been fun," I said as I turned to help Jared into his seat, "and I hope I never see you two again." I turned to stare at them. "_Really._" I flashed them my best fake smile excited to see them in my rearview mirror. "Bye!"

"Wait a second!" I spun around to find Sam talking now, "Look I can understand that you think were crazy…" he paused, "We get it a lot but why not let us buy you lunch?" He flashed a look at a rather pissed off looking Dean. "My brother's just going to follow you anyway."

"That a threat?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sam sighed and looked like he was beating himself up for his choice of words. "No, not a threat…" He started.

"A promise." Dean growled finishing the sentence for Sam. "That's my son girly, and you better _believe _I ain't letting him or you out of my sight until we have ourselves a little chat."

"Kate?"

I spun head at Jared's timid question.

"Everything's okay kiddo," I assured him quickly, "We're about to leave okay?"

"Okay." Jared replied sounding completely unsure.

I hated that tone in his voice and I turned to glare at Dean and Sam.

"If you follow me I'll just call the cops…" I warned them.

If anything Dean's smirk just grew wider. "Like they'll be able to do anything."

It annoyed the crap out of me, but I knew he was right. Police never really knew what to do when it came to hunters and there rather unusual skills set. I could tell Dean and Sam were hunters with every single move they made. Plus Karen made a point to only surround herself with hunters. She was paranoid about it.

"Damn it." I grumbled my breath low enough for Jared _not _to pick up on. "You better have some proof!" I snapped at Dean while I gave in for lunch. "Yeah, you better have some f-"I paused quickly censoring myself for our younger audience, "You better have some real good proof."

"We do." Sam answered sounding eager to please. The two men moved towards the black Impala which was still parked directly in front of my truck.

Dean paused with the driver's door open and he sent me a stern glare. "We'll follow you. Just pick whatever sounds good to you two. That why we won't lose each other, you know, _accidently." _

I had to smirk. Dean wasn't dumb that's for sure.

"Sure, it would be just plain _awful _if we got separated." I agreed with enough to sarcasm in my voice to be considered rude.

"Won't happen." Dean snapped with that pissed face forming again.

"See you soon." Sam called from the passenger seat. "Oh and don't worry about what you pick. We're not picky."

Oh yes, because out of everything that's happened right now _I care _about _that_.

"Good to know." I snapped at him before hauling myself into the driver's seat.

"Kate? What's going on?" Jared asked sounding alarmed.

Instinctively, I reached out and took his hand comfortably. When I turned to him my face expression was anything but annoyed and I felt my frustration lessen slightly. My brother just had that effect on me.

"The guys back there our going to buy us lunch!" I said trying and probably failing to sound excited about it. _Ugh, whatever. _ "You can pick the place okay buddy? It's completely your choice."

"Really?" Jared squealed with excitement.

"Really! So look for a good place okay?" I asked him. Dean backed up the Impala then and with a knot the size of Texas in my stomach, I pulled out onto the main road.

I drove the speed limit…okay a few miles under the speed limit the entire time. It pleased me how close Dean was riding my bumper. At this moment I do just about anything to piss him off. Jared was perched in his seat eyeing the restaurants we passed by with glee. So far he hasn't picked anything yet.

I wasn't going to rush him though. He was giving me the perfect opportunity to think of a plan.

Fifteen minutes later Jared was yelling with excitement and nearly hanging out the window as he pointed at a Godfather's on the side of the road.

"Jared, sit back down before you hurt yourself!" I ordered him softly.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly before turning back to eye his chosen restaurant. "Can we get pizza Kate? Please?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and poked his nose. "It's your choice kiddo! You want Godfather's right?"

Jared's head would probably fall off if he had nodded it any harder. "Yes! I really do Kate!"

I couldn't help but laugh. He was just too cute sometimes. "Alright, then Godfather's it is!"

"YAY!" Jared squealed loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear in the car behind us.

I had an inkling suspicion that Dean was going to regret offering to pay when he realizes just how much pizza Jared can put away. Also, I played on milking this situation for it was worth.

If I was going to be forced to talk with these idiots, you better be damn sure I wasn't going to make it easy for them. I wondered how expensive there pizzas got here?

All too soon I had parked the truck near the entrance and was helping Jared out. Hardly anyone was here since it was still pretty early for lunch. I sighed holding Jared's hand tight before turning to face the music.

"Godfather's huh?" Sam asked sounding like he just wanted to break the awkward silence. "A favorite of yours?"

"Jared's choice." I said nodding my head towards the kid. He beamed up at me in response and once again my frustration level lessened. I could be civil if that's what my brother needed, and who knows? Maybe this would turn out okay for us? I eyed Dean's emotionless face. It seemed the only real emotion he knew how to convey was anger. _That's great_.

"You like pizza huh?" Sam asked of Jared. His got a shy but firm head shake in return and Sam smiled sincerely down at the boy. "Me too."

I decided then that I kind of liked Sam. He wasn't as intense as Dean and he didn't make me feel like punching him in the face. Also, he was good with Jared. That was most important in my book.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked Jared in a forced happy tone, "Let's go get some!"

I hurried inside with Jared still clutching my hand. Once inside, I watched my brother's eyes pop out wide at the little play area they had set up.

"Look, a ball pin!" Jared squealed tugging my arm.

"It's so cool!" I agreed happy that he was happy, "after you get some pizza you can go play okay?"

Jared nodded looking near to bursting with anticipation. "Okay!"

I turned to glance at Dean and Sam again. "So what now?" I asked absolutely _hating _that I had to take direction from them. For months now I've been the one in charge and I wasn't going to just give the reins over easily.

"We get some grub," Dean spoke up pointing towards the buffet up ahead. "I'm starving."

With that statement he walked on ahead of us and started piling his plate high with pizza. I blinked at the sudden change in mood but followed after him quickly. As I loaded my and Jared's plates, it didn't escape my notice that Sam and taken up the caboose of our little line. I felt very much like the meat in a sandwich as the two brothers trapped us from both sides.

"Here you go," I said handing Jared his plate full of two cheese pizzas and three breadsticks. "Don't drop it."

Jared huffed out a long-suffering sigh like he would _never _do such a thing. I knew better though. "Really Jared, be careful."

"I got it!" Jared whined. I let him walk away without making a big deal. He didn't usually talk back but he was overly excited and impatient at the moment.

I stayed close behind with my plate and two drinks on a tray. Once we reached the table Dean had picked which was tucked away from everyone else, but right in front of the play area and the _Exit _sign. I found myself thankful of Dean's obvious planning. I slid in beside Jared on the booth squishing him into the wall. He didn't a say thing about it, not that he could around the huge bite he had his mouth.

"Don't forget to chew." I joked but I still kept on eye on him. I didn't need him chocking today.

For a few minutes the only sounds are table was our noisy eating. It was obvious to me that each person at this table understood the feeling of not having enough food. Each of us, including Jared, ate our meals like we were afraid someone was going to rip it out of our grips at any second.

Eventually, I started slowing down and Jared got up to go play. I watched him for a few moments before turning my head over to Dean and Sam. They were watching Jared too and I didn't spy any maliciousness on their faces. If anything they felt tenderness towards the kid. I decided I liked that.

Even if I didn't believe a word they said.

"If you two think you're taking my brother away from me," I spoke causing them to turn their attention to me, "_I will kill you_." I let the sentence hang there, but I made it clear that I was more than capable of carrying out the threat.

"Don't doubt that." Sam laughed awkwardly. I stared at him until he looked down at his now empty plate. Feeling like I won there, I turned my attention to Dean because really he was causing me the most harm. If I thought Dean would back down like his brother, I was wrong. I hadn't expected that though.

"Where's your proof?" I demanded then, "I want to see it."

Slowly, Dean reached down to dig something out of his pocket and he plopped it down on the table in front of me.

"This proves I knew Karen." He stated calmly.

Raising an eyebrow, I gingerly fingered the paper in front of me scooting it closer. I frowned at a young looking smiling Karen standing next to Dean. They seemed _familiar _with each other.

"This doesn't prove anything _important_." I reminded Dean, "Lots of people knew Karen."

The brother's eyebrows rose at my use of _Karen_ in a sentence. I rolled my eyes at the unspoken but still asked question.

"She adopted me when Jared was barely one." I explained, "Now I want _real proof_."

Dean reached into his pocket again and he placed two sheets of paper in front of me. Grumbling to myself I snatched up the papers and glared down at them.

The first one was a letter written in Karen's handwriting:

_Dean, I'm sending this to Singer's because that's the only address I can think of. I don't want to scare you but I'm not going to keep it from you either. I'm pregnant. It's yours too…._

I stopped not needing to read anymore. That was pretty convincing. I flipped the paper over and stared down at the second sheet. It was a blood test. My hands crinkled the paper as I stared at the words frowning.

_Positive._

"When did you get this?" I needed to know.

"Three months ago." Dean answered. "A little after Jared was born I had Karen make a test...for you know…security. Things came up between then and now, and I just got the tests results back. I called up Karen and learned that she's passed, and that you hit the road with Jared." Dean shrugged like it was _no big deal. _"We've been tracking you two ever since."

"You sure aren't easy to find either." Sam said smiling kindly, "It's impressive actually."

I shrugged at the compliment not allowing it to warm me or anything. These two were moving incredibly close to my territory. Actually, they were moving _completely_ into my territory and _peeing _all over the fudging place! I didn't like it.

"Karen taught me everything she knew." I answered.

Dean met my eyes then seriously. "Everything?"

I heard the unspoken question.

"Yep, _everything_."

As one the three of us turned to see Jared as he jumped into the ball pin disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing.

"Does Jared know?" Dean asked his voice sounding strained.

"Yep." I answered popping the 'p'. The brothers shot me similar looks of surprise and disgust. "Don't give me that look." I shot at them defensive. "He saw everything! Besides, Karen's been schooling him Latin and _everything _long before her death. She planned on him being a hunter."

"Well…" Dean growled, "Well…that will change."

I glared at him completely pissed off.

"Yeah? What gives you the right?" I spat at him.

In retrospect, I completely agreed with his statement. I have already made plans to bring them true, but Dean _not _get to have a say about it.

Dean looked at me with a small smirk on his face. He lifted his hand to point at his face.

"Father." He reminded me cockily.

I laughed in his face getting frowns from both him and his brother.

"Yeah? Is that the best you got buddy? 'Cause you're going to have try a hell of a lot harder than that!" I snarled at him, "Jared may be your son _genetically _but the boy doesn't even know who you are! You're not even a face in a memory to him!" I took a deep breath from my little sepal, "So…nice try. Karen gave you plenty of time to step into the _father _position, but that ship has sailed."

"Wait!" Sam begged as I stood to my feet.

"Why?" My voice like acid. I seemed to be stuck in bitch mode. "I jumped through all your little hoops…lunch, we _chatted_, and all I see left is goodbye on our schedule."

"Sit _down_!" Dean hissed at me.

His voice was quiet and completely dangerous. I obeyed.

"Listen _girl," _Dean spat his voice not changing tones.

"Kate." I interrupted him. I honestly didn't care if he knew my name, but I wanted to know that I had the guts to speak. That I wasn't some spineless wimp. "My name's Kate."

"Fine," Dean hissed at me, "Listen _Kate, _I'm not aiming to take Jared away from you. I know the kid doesn't know me," For a second I thought I saw regret flash on Dean' stoic face. It was gone in seconds though. "I only learned that he was my real son three months ago, but I don't plan on abandoning him either. Winchester's take care of their own. So _Kate_ goodbye ain't on our schedule for a long time. Because as long as you got Jared, you're stuck with me too."

"Well _shit_." I growled in frustration.

"Kate!" Jared yelled suddenly right next to me, "You said a bad word again! You get a time out!"

**COMMENT! :D [It'd make my day.]**


End file.
